A Demi-Saiyan for a Familiar Rewriten!
by 123GOHANZ
Summary: With the battle against Cell finally over, Earth was finally at peace. But right after Gohan's victory, a pink haired noble summons the strongest person of the DragonBall Z universe as her familiar! Read as Gohan tries to adapt to his new surroundings and leave a profound effect in the history of Halkeginia! Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball or Zero no Tsukiama/Familiar of Zero
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is 123GOHANZ with a 'new' chapter of A Demi-Saiyan for a Familiar. I've decided to rewrite it, making even better and fixing the "harem" of the story. Pretty much it will now just consist of Shyrah and Louise, maybe others if I feel like they would made an interesting couple with Gohan.**

**Yes I know it may seem annoying that I'm rewriting the chapters that you've read(assuming that you read every chapter) and all you're getting is just the same stuff but slightly more polished. However, I'm going to change some minor details to try and prevent any plot holes and make it far more interesting to read by trying to develop some character. Ever noticed home the girls just suddenly like him? Well that's not gonna happen here! Over the course of the story they **_**might**_** or **_**might **_**not grow feelings for him. And that's what this rewrite is all about. I wanted to make to characters change a bit and not be carbon copies of their original counter-parts. Anyways, I think I've held your attention long enough. Please enjoy this 'new' chapter.**

**Also, if you didn't know, I made another fanfic. If you always wanted a HALO and Infinite Stratos crossover, well you're in luck! I made one and it has already 3k+ words. Look it up if you are interested. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT and FOZ**

Earth flew everywhere, the energy released from the colliding beams vaporizing them instantly. Gohan's arm shook violently, his knees buckling, golden hair waving. He gritted his teeth, trying to push back Cell's monstrous Kamehameha Wave with his very own. Even then, the bio android's attack inched further.

"GOHAN! Give it everything you've got! If you lose right now everything we did would be in vain!" Gohan's deceased father, Goku, encouraged.

With his father's guidance, Gohan forced more energy into his Kamehameha. But that was still not enough to stop the stalemate. With his saiyan hearing, he could he the maniacal laughter of Cell.

"It's over boy! You're out of energy and I know it!" it laughed, confident that victory was certain. "HAAAAA!"

Cell's attack grew in sized, quickly pushing back Gohan's. The crater the beams created increased in size, debris flying in every possible direction. The massive beam was only mere feet away from Gohan now. Hope was slowly slipping away and was quickly replaced with despair. He failed. He failed his father, friends, family, and the entire Earth. With his will faltering, his Kamehameha weakened bringing Cell's even closer.

Cell smirked believing that he finally broke the child. He focused all of his remaining energy into his Kamehameha, finally ready to get rid of the pest. But he was too focused to realize that a small energy source was building right on top of him.

The Prince of Saiyans knew that this wasn't going to kill the Bio-Android, but it will have to do. Summoning every ounce of energy he could muster, he prepared his second strongest attack. "You bastard! Take this, BIG BANG ATTACK!"

Cell jerked, his beam weakening slightly.

"_Even with the ascended Super Saiyan I still failed! I was strong enough to stop Cell! But I failed! It's all because I got cocky that dad's been killed…."_Gohan thought, his mind racing with the possibility of death. Emotions ran high, his will returning as well as anger. "_BUT NO MORE! THIS IS WHERE EVERYTHING COMES_ _DOWN TO! I WON'T LOSE!"_

"NOW!" Goku told his son.

"HRAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan screamed.

His Kamehameha crawled towards Cell at a quick pace, easily pushing back his enemy's. Seeing that this was his chance, he pulled _everything_ into his attack. His entire body shot out the Kamehameha, which tore apart Cell's.

"No!" Cell yelled as he saw his beam effortlessly engulfed by the boy's. His body was soon surrounded by ki and slowly it began to dissolve. "No! NO! NOOOOOO!"

With Cell's presence no longer there, Gohan dropped his attack. The exhausted demi-saiyan laughed. He won….HE WON! He would've leaped in joy, but his body ached so much. Correction, his body was so numb that he'd wish he _could_ even move a single muscle in celebration. He couldn't feel anything and his mind was becoming groggy. A gust of wind swayed his body forward. By this time, all Gohan could do was fall. Yet, it was unnoticed to him that a small green sphere appeared in front of him. All he noticed was a soft sweet voice.

"Oh dear familiar…" it called. Soon everything became black.

It was like falling…but there was nothing. No air rushing at him, but at the same time the feeling of free falling was there. But he didn't care. All he cared was that Earth was safe and that he could finally rest. A small dot of light appeared at the end of the black void. Focusing on it, he could hear the same sweet voice from earlier. It grew louder and louder, as if the person speaking was right next to him

"My divine, beautiful, and powerful familiar….I summon you!"

**Short I know, but rest assured every other chapter after this will be longer. It's not going to be a 10k chapter, but a couple thousand most likely. Well hope you liked the rewrite and please review if you liked or disliked the chapter. Any response would be greatly appreciated. **

**Thanks for reading, 123GOHANZ OUT! **


	2. Chapter 2: Reawaken in a New World

**Hey, 123GOHANZ here with a new chapter of A Demi-Saiyan for a Familiar Rewritten! With that said, I'd like to address some things. There **_**will**_** be changes from this one and the original. It could be minor or it could something huge. The other, for those who hasn't read the original, this will not follow the FOZ plot. Yes, since this is just the beginning, it will follow it for now. But with the inclusion of saiyan OCs, I thought that it was best to stray off from the FOZ story and involve even **_**more **_**DBZ characters for the sake of making this interesting. I won't say who they are, but they have power like nothing Halkeginia has never seen.**

******Anyways, if you didn't know I made another fanfic. It's called "Infinite Spartan", which is a HALO and Infinite Stratos crossover. If you're interested check it out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT, and/or FOZ**

**Anyway, here's chapter 2: Reawaken in a New World**

A small group of young students gathered around a bald professor wielding a staff. All of them seemed eager and murmured to each other with excitement, save for the short pink-haired girl. Hidden from the teacher's sight, she breathed a sigh of relief. This girl was none other than Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere or more informally called "Louise the Zero".

The student's hushed as the professor began calling out names. One by one, all of them stepped up and began to chant. Out of nowhere, a beast would appear. A few of the students would summon intimidating creatures, others, far less frightening things. But all the students did do one thing in common. They kissed the beast that stood in front of them. A rune would shine on its limb which meant one thing it was now a familiar. The Valliere was obviously jealous but kept a calm face. Maybe, just maybe, she could have a strong and powerful familiar like dragon or a golem. She knew about her affinity with magic; impressed on how she was even _enrolled_ to this school. Practically everyone knew how _bad_ she was at it. All she wanted was to get by the day without being embarrassed. It was about to seem that way, but the blasted Kirche Zerbst just had to ruin it for the Valliere girl.

"Is that everyone?" asked Colbert.

"Not _everyone."_ Kirche said. She looked at Louise and smirked.

"Oh, yes! Louise?" he called.

She replied meekly, "H-here, Professor Colbert."

"Please perform your familiar summoning ritual."

"Y-yes, Professor."

She walked up, her breath increasing in pace. She heard whispering from her peers, all whom imagining what useless creature she would summon. That's _if_ she even summons one. She shook her head, trying to focus on her task.

"_Okay Louise, you can do this. I can summon a powerful and majestic familiar, just like everyone else." _She raised her wand, closed her eyes and focused. "Oh dear familiar that exist in this universe or another, please answer my call. For I wish to create a bond with you unlike any other. Now, I call upon you!"

She opened her eyes and thrust out her wand. Suddenly and explosion rocked the school. She would've been concerned but suddenly, she felt _it. _Power. _**Pure power**_. It was nothing like she has ever felt before. But in an instant the feeling was gone and she felt the rush of wind and dirt slam into her small body.

Out that came from the smoke was a boy. He was slightly shorter than Louise; he had blood everywhere on his clothing with scars running through his body, but stood tall. That was only for a mere moment before the boy collapsed.

Some of the students gasped while Louise was shocked. _This _was her familiar? He, or that was what she thought it was, looked like a bloody pulp. He looked more of a commoner than a majestic powerful beast. Then suddenly it happened.

"What a zero! Her familiar is nothing but a worthless commoner!" a boy yelled out. The students laughed, entertained by Louise's humiliation.

Colbert coughed, causing the children to silence themselves. "As strange as it may seem, this boy is now your familiar."

"B-bu-but he's just a commoner! Professor, can't I just redo it?" asked Louise.

"There isn't a _redo_ for the ritual." Colbert said sternly. "The ritual is the most sacred act a mage can do. Trying again would be blasphemy to the ritual itself! He is your familiar; whether you like it or not."

"Alright…" she mumbled.

She walked to the boy. He leant forward and placed his arm to his forehead as if he was suffering from a headache. He looked up to her, his eyes squinting before talking in an alien language.

"_Who are you?_" he asked, not knowing that everyone around him didn't understand. "_Where am I? Where's Cell?"_

"Ugh! Stop talking so I could make you my familiar already!" she ordered. Crawling, she got nearer the boy. "Power of the pentagon, bless this individual and make him my familiar."

She pulled Gohan closer and kissed him. Gohan squirmed obviously confused on what just happened.

""_Bleh! What was that fo-" _ but he couldn't finish his sentence. His body felt like it was burning. Steam rose from his body, his skin turning red, and a small dragon like rune appearing on his left hand. It wasn't painful compared to everything else he felt in his life of fighting super powerful beings, but it did hurt nonetheless. He grunted as his body tensed up.

He breathed heavily, trying to stay conscious. But the battle with Cell has left him completely drained. Not being able to stay conscious no more he fainted and the world went black once again.

**DBZ Universe**

The Z-warriors gathered around the 7 balls they've come the known as Dragon Balls. Said orbs could grant any wish like bringing the dead back to like or even becoming immortal. The orbs glowed brightly and in a flash a long green dragon appeared. Even though they all have seen the mighty Shenron, they were still slightly intimidated. Even the crowned Prince of all saiyans was impressed. It may not have been as huge as Purunga(I think that's what its name was), the Namek's dragon, but it was still large.

"**What are your wishes?" **it spoke in a powerful voice than sent shivers down the spines of humans' and aliens' alike.

"Wishes?" asked the monk, Krillin

"Yeah! I've been able to make the Dragon Balls stronger when I had to 'reset' them. Now it can grant two wishes instead of one!" Dende said proudly.

"That's amazing Dende!" Yamcha cheered.

"Stop yapping and make a stupid wish already! I just want this over with so I can have my rematch with Kakarot." Vegeta told them.

"Umm right…" Dende stood in front the dragon. "Mighty Shenron! Please bring back those who very killed by Cell!"

The dragon's eyes glowed red. The Z-fighters felt the sudden increase of powers below them, however they were surprised when a certain two couldn't be felt.

"Hey, where's Goku?" Asked Piccolo. "And more importantly, where's Gohan?"

"**The one named Goku cannot be brought back to life as he already died twice. Gohan is no longer within this dimension." **It said.

"What do you mean 'no longer within this dimension'?! You mean my baby-boy is stuck somewhere all alone?!" Chichi cried out. "Can't you bring him back?"

The dragon took a long pause before replying. "**I am able to bring him back…"**

The Z-Fighters sighed in relief.

"**But it seems that he is being held within a contract I cannot break with my current power."**

They were shocked once hearing this. _The _mighty dragon, Shenron, couldn't break a simple contract? Just what happened to Gohan? And why can't Shenron break the contract? So many questions, but they knew they couldn't get answers. All they could do was hope for Gohan to be okay.

**FOZ Universe**

Everything was a blur. All Gohan could remember was that he defeated Cell and that everything became a black void afterwards. He remembered a girl kissing him and that he was surrounded by teenagers who were at least 15 or slightly older. He groaned as he slowly woke from his slumber.

His body jolted up, finally aware that there weren't any familiar Ki signatures nearby. His winced, his sides and left arm aching. He was laying on a bed…made of hay?

"Was it all a dream?" he muttered to himself. What he didn't know was that Louise heard him.

"_Hey you!" _she called out.

"Huh?" He looked at Louise position and just stared at her. Then it hit him. "Wha?! IT WASN'T A DREAM!"

"_Shut up and stay quiet! Ugh! Why can't my familiar be something cool? But Noooooo! I just had to be stuck with a commoner of all things!" _She screamed.

Gohan could tell by her tone that she was angered. "Umm…are you okay?"

This got the attention of Louise. _"Humph! Might as well put _you _into use. Here, wash my clothes."_

Gohan's face burned red as the girl began stripping….right _in front_ of him. Gohan covered his eyes, not wanting to taint his innocence. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"

From Louise's point of view, the boy was clearly annoying. All he did was yap on with gibberish. She told it to 'shut up' but that caused him to talk back even _more_.

"Ugh!" she groaned. What she needed right now was silence. "_Wait! That's it! I'll use a silence spell on him!"_

She grabbed her wand and tried to remember that spell. "Let's see…Ansur Ver ang!"

A small explosion shook the small room. Caught unprepared, Gohan was kicked back by the explosive forced.

"Hey! What was that for?" Gohan complained.

"Well that didn't work- wait a minute. I understood you!" Louise said. Gohan smiled, finally knowing he could communicate with the girl. "Say something."

"Oh…well I'm Son Gohan. Nice to meet you?" he said awkwardly. He extended his hand for a handshake but he was met with a 'humph' in return. "Okay….If you don't mind me asking, where am I and why am I here?"

"Simple; I summoned you to be my familiar." She said flatly. She saw him raise an eyebrow.

"Hehehe…what's a familiar?" he asked innocently, rubbing the back of his neck and sporting the 'Son Grin'.

Louise sighed as she would have to explain _everything _to her possibly stupid familiar. What she'd give to have a powerful familiar instead of this kid.

Deep in the libraries of the academy, a lone professor skipped through pages; looking for a single detail about the boy's rune from Louise's familiar. He knew it looked familiar, but he just couldn't remember it. After hours of research, he finally stumbled on the information he was seeking. He let of a soft gasp as he realized what the rune meant. If what the book he held was telling the truth, this could possibly incite the end of the world.

"I have to inform the Headmaster of this…" Colbert muttered to himself. "He would want to know about who the bearer of 'Dragon's Sera' is."

**There you go, the rewrite of the second chapter. Obviously, you'll know everything that will happen so it's completely understandable if you wouldn't read it. However, I will say this: there **_**will **_**be changes as I've mentioned before, so if you plan on not missing every single detail, I advise you read it all. Anyways, please review or PM if there are comments, questions, or concerns that you want to say to improve the DSFAF story. **

**As always I bid you all farewell, 123GOHANZ OUT! **


End file.
